Kinderen voor Kinderen
Kinderen voor Kinderen ( ) is a Dutch children's choir maintained by public broadcaster VARA. The name translates as "children for children". Since 1980 the choir has released one album of new children's songs each year, and is probably the only act from the 1980s with consecutive albums in the top 40 chart (apart from two releases). The ideas for the songs generally come from children who write in. Well-known Dutch lyricists then turn submitted ideas into finished songs. The songs on each year's album are presented in a special TV broadcast, staged and recorded in advance (in the group's early years, these shows were broadcast live). Various Dutch celebrities often appear as cast members in these shows. In 2006, Kinderen voor Kinderen staged its first live pop concert as the basis of its annual broadcast. Kinderen voor Kinderen also holds an annual "Song Contest" known as the "Kinderen voor Kinderen Songfestival" that sees the winners of the regional pre-selection rounds (one each province) compete against each other as finalists. The group has used its current logo since the release of album 28 (De Gamer) in 2007. The logo, made up of cubes spelling out the group name, incorporates an exclamation mark on an angled cube. This is a distinguishing mark in the logo of the group's funder, public broadcaster VARA. The current KvK logo is a revision of a previous one, introduced in 1990 on their eleventh album, which featured an assortment of colored bouncing cubes to form the group name. History Concept In 1980 program director Flory Anstadt decided to start a children's choir as part of a VARA fund-raising campaign to provide toys to children in developing countries. The choir released an album of songs sung by children ranging in age from 8 to 12 years old. VARA subsequently broadcast performances of the songs on television. The choir was a success and a decision was made to release an album each year from then on. The toy donation campaign ended in 1991. The name of the choir is now the sole reminder of its original function. Staying true to their main purpose, Kinderen voor Kinderen is still releasing charity-singles such as: *''Morgen is een droom'' (Tomorrow is a dream) (2001) *''Voor Azië'' (For Asia ''), released early 2005 in a re-written version to benefit tsunami victims in Asia. *''Het begin van het einde (The beginning of the end), released in the summer of 2005 to benefit the Dutch development NGO Novib. The ensemble has been conducted by Babette Labeij since 2005. She succeeded Majel Lustenhouwer, who led the group during its first 25 years. In recognition of Kinderen voor Kinderen's contribution to Dutch culture under his guidance, Lustenhouwer received a knighthood of the Order of Orange Nassau in 2006. For the first 21 releases, the first song on each album was always the Kinderen voor Kinderen anthem. Starting with album 22 the custom was changed to make it the closing track instead. The melody has remained the same since 1980, though the lyrics were changed after album 3 to remove a verse about children starving and sleeping in the street. The chorus has stayed the same, while verses have changed over the years to be more celebratory and inclusive, suggesting that children are more open-minded and understanding. Some of the recent albums omit the anthem entirely. At present The choir currently consists of around 30 children between 8 and 12 years of age. Originally the goal was to have participants from throughout the Netherlands. Over time, however, practical considerations intervened and the children recruited as singers are now required to live within close distance of the TV recording studios in Hilversum, southeast of Amsterdam. As a consequence the songs are sung with the characteristic accent of that area, the most noticeable feature of which is the so-called Gooise R: the retroflex pronunciation of the letter R at the end of words and after vowels before consonants in a manner similar to that of American English, although other Rs are realized as trills, either alveolar or uvular . The ensemble operates on a yearly production cycle starting with auditions for new members in January. Songs are composed based on ideas from children's letters and go through a judging process, ultimately leaving 12 song choices for the year's CD. The first singing rehearsals begin in March, and dance rehearsals start in September after summer recess. The year's TV program is usually recorded during the autumn school recess. A viewing is held for the children and their families one week before the program is broadcast in November. A 27-CD box set, released at the end of September 2007, gave the choir their first album top 10 entry in almost a decade. TV broadcasts 1980-1984 *The first broadcast was on December 5, 1980 (St Nicholas Day), hosted by actor Willem Nijholt. The choir-members wore dungarees. Viewers could vote for their favourite song and Ik heb zo waanzinnig gedroomd (sung by Annemiek Stuurman) became a top 10 hit early 1981. The album reached number 2 in the charts. In 2001 some of the original choir members (including some alarmingly balding male singers) reunited for an interview conducted by Reinout Oerlemans for his I Love The 1980s-style series Typisch Tachtig. *The second show too was hosted by Willem Nijholt (now sporting a huge moustache). The choir was now expanded; among the new faces were Marjon Keller, Mandy Huydts and sisters Laura and Karin Vlasblom, who later went on to form the girl group Frizzle Sizzle. Martijntje van Neerven expressed her concern with the stupidity of fur-hunters in Tweedehands Jas ('Second hand coat'). Of the three stand-out songs Op een onbewoond eiland (On a deserted island) was voted the no. 1 favourite and became a top 40-hit. The album peaked at number 3. *The third show hit the screens on November 11, 1982; this time Leonie Jansen, singer/presenter of children's news programme Jeugdjournaal introduced the songs. Ha-ha je vader (about children judged by their dad's profession) opened the show and was that year's single. Other memorable moments include Drummer, Kerstmis and Dokter ik ben zo oliedom (Doctor, I'm tired of stupid),. Martijntje sang the Down's syndrome-themed ballad M'n broertje (My baby brother) and the show ended with Ik heb het allemaal niet bij me (I think I lost it all) before reprising the theme tune. Album 3 became the first one to top the charts. *The fourth album and TV show included show host Willem Ruis (1945–1986). The songs were slicker than previous efforts and even made a few references to Dutch group Doe Maar who were at the height of their popularity (and consequently disbanded by it). Brief aan Ernst is a request to the Doe Maar-keysman to stop singing the atom bomb-themed chart-topper De Bom. Vader zonder werk (Daddy no-job; in which the subject matter turned angry after hearing the band on record) was Martijntje's last contribution to the choir. Meidengroep (Girl group) became a top 20-entry, and Wat zingen wij (The songs we sing) is a definite reminder that Dutch traditional children's songs are "old hat" to this generation. Like its predecessor, album 4 topped the charts. *November 16, 1984 saw the fifth Kinderen voor Kinderen show; time to look back. Previous members were invited and some of them were interviewed by Willem Ruis. As a bridge to the new songs Frizzle Sizzle (a name they yet had to coin) sang a tribute to their days with the choir. Marjon Keller, who left after the fourth album, was still on hand as a backing vocalist. The first of the new songs is the vegetarian-themed Sluit je aan (Join the club), an idea ironically submitted by a butcher's daughter. Robert Long (1943–2006) wrote Als ik de baas zou zijn van het journaal (If I Ruled The News) which missed the top 40, unlike Eeuwig Kerst (Forever Christmas). This non-album track was recorded with Annie Schilder (who left BZN earlier that year) and Het Goede Doel. It became the most successful Christmas-hit in Dutch. Album 5 reached second place in the charts. 1985–1989 *The show for the sixth album brought a change, as it was the first to be shot on location. The running order of the songs was changed precisely to fit the adventures of a four-piece offspring consisting of teenagers Arjen and Krista, and under-10s Mark and Sasha. The parents were played by Edwin Rutten, a jazz singer/children's hero and Ati Dijckmeester, presenter of a Behind the News programme. Album 6 (reaching number 2) lacked a razor-sharp song like Tweedehands jas or Sluit je aan, but Ochtendhumeur (Morning Glory, sung by Mark who appears to be immune to the subject matter) can be added to the gallery of classics. *The family got a second feature for album 7, aired on November 15, 1986. Ik ben toch zeker Sinterklaas niet, written by Het Goede Doel frontmen Henk Westbroek & Henk Temming and performed with Edwin Rutten telling he ain't Santa Claus, became a hit. TV-commercials are parodied and blamed for candy-addiction in two songs; the latter (Snoepverslaving; which opens the show) namechecking non-existent candy bars and chocolates. Album 7 made the top 5. *Album 8 started off with its fair share of controversy; Freek de Jonge was picked to host, but because it was felt that his contribution would badly affect album sales he was replaced with actress Simone Kleinsma and show-host Ron Brandsteder. The latter famously demonstrated what a terrible chef he is, with his over-experimental meals ending up in the dustbin. Moeders wil is wet, the actual song about dad disobeying mum's rules, was the first to miss the top 40 but still a classic. The TV-show (shot before high-tech backdrops) won a Silver Rose at the Montreux Festival and the album hit the number 2 slot. *The ninth show was made with the legendary talk show host Sonja Barend who dressed up as a demented grandmother for one of the songs (Dement). Highlights include the mixed messages in Hartstikke fout (Absolutely wrong), Joris en Jan (George and John), who are assumed to be gay, the anti-kissing song Kussen and the freshman year-themed Brugsmurfblues. For the first time omissions had to be made; Anti-auto lied (Anti-car song) and Liegen dat is leuk (It's fun to be a liar) were not performed on the show. Album 9 reached number 5. *From the tenth show onwards it was out in the open again. Hanneke Kappen, a one time Heavy metal-singer who went on to do radio and television work, was this year's guest-celebrity. It was broadcast with English subtitles. The orchestrations, with its jazzy and funky undertones, are reminiscent of the first three albums, but the modern influences are present as well; the hip-hop flavoured Stuntelkampioen (Fumbling champion) for example, or the Westbroek & Temming-written Kip, patat en appelmoes (French fries, chicken, and apple-sauce; a popular children's dish). Album 10 fittingly made it to number 10 . 1990–1994 *'New decade, new sound' was a general trend in 1990. Kinderen voor Kinderen was no exception, although the previous two albums had begun the change in direction. Now supervised by Henk Westbroek, the choir drafted in new composers to push the music in a rock-oriented direction. Tracks such as Allemaal kabaal (All a lot of noise) were previewed in a Derby of the Low Countries contest for schools whose pupils performed their versions of Kinderen voor Kinderen classics. The show for the 11th album was filmed in Belgium with singer/clown/Unicef-ambassador Herman van Veen. The album made it to number 5, 34 places higher than the Best Of that was released at the same time. *The 12th show was made with Youp van 't Hek, famous for criticising all things bourgeois in his theatre shows. He played a greedy salesman coming to town. "You can whistle for our pennies" the choir bite back in Alles is te koop (Everything is for sale). Ex Doe Maar-member Ernst Jansz, always one to chronicle impossible relationships, wrote Verliefd op de meester, a song about a schoolgirl fancying her teacher. Mijn vader is a clown (My dad's a clown; with a cameo from the late Toon Hermans) and Wakker met een wijsje (Waking up with a melody) resemble the Kinderen voor Kinderen of old; the latter joined the long line of classic tracks. Album 12 reached number 4. *The 13th show was made with Sylvia Millecam (1956–2001) who played a teacher dreaming of a school trip. Her one-time colleague Erik van Muiswinkel and Henk Westbroek also guested. Volwassen questions the phrase maturity. Upon release the press wasted no time to mention that Kinderen voor Kinderen were finally cleared of the Gooise R. The buyers were convinced as album 13 made it to number 6, but single Vuur en vlam (Burning passion) missed the top 40. *In 1993 the late Coen Flink played a motorbiking grandad. In the build-up to the show he took his so-called granddaughter on a trip down memory lane; in other words, they met recent and distant departures from the choir. Album 14 reached number 7 in the charts. *For album 15 Frank Boeijen wrote the single Straf (Grounded). It reached number 9. The same year a second Best Of was released with a house-medley of classic tunes. It reached number 22. 1995–1999 *With album 16 it was back to basics; singalong songs performed for a live audience packed with faces from the past, and (as a first) a live-band in tow. Paul de Leeuw, voted 1995's Worst Dutchman, presented and even had a lead vocal part in 100 Hobby's. Leading single was the bluesy Mamma is morgen van mij (Tomorrow mummy belongs to me ''). Album 16 became the choir's first regular release to miss the top 10. *Paul de Leeuw also hosted the 17th show, which was dedicated to the parents of the children who supplied the subject matter. It spawned the single ''Vieze praatjes (Dirtmouth), written by Bennie Jolink from rural-conscious rockers Normaal who could've easily performed it themselves. But it was the B-side that joined the gallery of classics; Het Tietenlied (The Tits Song) was sung by Elize van der Horst who left after this album and went on to chart with dance-pop tunes. Album 17 made it to ... number 17. *The 18th show was hosted by Menno Bentveld, one of the faces of science-program Jules Unlimited. One of the songs featured is Pesten is geen spelletje (Bullying is not a game) which shares its title with an anti-bullying campaign. With album 18 the choir got themselves a top 10 entry again. *The 19th show took the form of a school drama with actors Marcel Faber and Joep Onderdelinden in the roles of headmaster and janitor. Droom (Dream) was released on single. Album 19 made it to number 13. *17 years after Leonie Jansen, another Jeugdjournaal-presenter was asked to host Kinderen voor Kinderen; Aldith Hunkar, who moved on to the NOS News. As expected from a decent Kinderen voor Kinderen-album, catchy singalongs were rife, plus the one razor-sharp message. Majel Lustenhouwer played an audience-member and scooped the dubious award of Most Boring Father before miming the trombone in the song of the same name. Aldith introduced the finale by expressing her rapping skills. Album 20 reached number 7. 2000-2004 *The 21st show was hosted by 'monkey-duo' Zap & Surf. Album 21 only reached number 23. *The 22nd show was hosted by Maud Hawinkels who guested on a track about the upcoming replacement of Dutch guilders by Euros. Other songs are Verliefd op een paard (In love with a horse) and fundraiser Morgen is een droom which opens the album. Album 22 peaked at 16 in the charts. *The 23rd show was made with Klaas van der Eerden who insisted on singing a medley of Kinderen voor Kinderen classics. By the time he did so everyone already left. Album 23 became the choir's least-selling album ever, missing the charts altogether. *After Willem Nijholt, Willem Ruis, Paul de Leeuw, Klaas van der Eerden became the fourth host to do a second show. Unlike its predecessor, album 24 made it to the charts reaching number 21. *A historic moment; the same celebrity hosting three shows in a row. But this time Klaas van der Eerden was joined by Claudia de Breij. Album 25 reached number 15. 2005-2009 *In 2005 Claudia de Breij hosted the show on her own. Album 26 made it to number 14. As the choir was now officially in its 25th year, a new Best Of was released but failed to make the charts. *After 26 untitled albums, no. 27 was the first to get one: De Coolste DJ. This line-up had a claim to fame; new recruit Holly Brood is the youngest daughter of rock star/painter Herman Brood (1946–2001) De Coolste DJ made it to number 28. *The new tradition continued with De Gamer which was predominantly written by a new generation of musicians. Claudia de Breij and comedian/marathon-runner Dolf Jansen each delivered one song. The pop concert premiered on October 26, 2007 while the TV-special was hosted by actress Isolde Hallensleben. *A new standard was set with the release of the 29th album Buiten Spelen (Come Out And Play). The pop concert was taken to a new level and was renamed the Kinderen voor Kinderen Mega Spektakel. It was held in the Amsterdam ArenA on October 11, 2008 and was hosted by sports reporter/television host Jack van Gelder and the popular Dutch rapper Ali B. *In 2009, the group released their 30th album, Lachen is Gezond (Laughter is Healthy) which was accompanied by a lower profile performance for a much smaller audience than previous shows. 2009 was a major milestone for the group because it marked their 30th anniversary. Notable songs Songs well known in the Netherlands or otherwise notable include: *''Ik heb zo waanzinnig gedroomd'' (1980) "I dreamt so wonderfully" *''Op een onbewoond eiland'' (1981) "on an uninhabited island" *''Meidengroep'' (1983) "girl group" *''Als de lichtjes doven'' (1984) "when the lights go out" *''Meidengroep'' (1984) "Girl's band" *''Als ik de baas zou zijn van het journaal'' (1984) "if I were the boss of the news " *''Ochtendhumeur'' (1985) "Morning temper " *''Ik ben toch zeker Sinterklaas niet'' (1986) "I am not Sinterklaas, am I?" *''Moeders wil is wet'' (1987) "Mum must be obeyed" *''Een been op de stoep'' (1987) "One leg on the sidewalk" *''Ik wil een krokodil als huisdier'' (1988) "I want a crocodile for a pet" *''Miepie'' (1988) (sung by Daniël Samkalden) "cat Miepie" *''Stuntelkampioen'' (1989) "fumbling champion" *''De Kerstezel'' (sung by Jannes Drop) (1990) "the Christmas donkey" *''Wakker met een wijsje'' (1991) "waking up with a melody" *''Vuur en vlam'' (1992) "burning passion" *''Rauw en primitief'' (1993) "rough and primitive" *''Het tietenlied'' (1996) "the tits song" *''Het leven duurt een leven lang'' (1997) "life lasts a lifetime" *''Sandwichkind'' (1998) "sandwich middle child" *''Wij zijn vriendinnen'' (2000) "we girls are friends" *''Morgen is een droom'' (2001) "tomorrow is a dream" *''Ik wil een huisdier'' (2003) "I want a pet" *''Een gouden koets'' (2003) "a golden coach" *''Doodgewone jongen (met ADHD)'' (2004) "Ordinary boy (with ADHD)" *''Mijn mobiel'' (2004) "my mobile phone" *''Twee vaders'' (2005) "two fathers" *''Buiten Spelen'' (2008) "Playing outside" *''Sinterklaas wil dansen'' (2009) "Sinterklaas wants to dance" Most of the songs named as examples above are from the ensemble's early years. There are many who say they like the songs from the early years better than the songs from the more recent past. However, as the group's website declares: :"… children today are different from their counterparts 25 years ago and the times they live in are completely different. For example, in those days there was no Internet and there were very few children's programs on TV and no music channels at all specifically for young people. :"The themes the songs used in those days are in any case timeless. For example, today too it happens that at school children may be victims of mobbing, and a theme like disappointment in love will always be relevant. Yet there are also some new themes involving situations that earlier did not happen very often or were subject to taboos so that people preferred not to talk about them. One example of this is the song Twee Vaders ('two fathers') on the 2005 CD. :"Kinderen voor Kinderen will be staying in step with the times." Source (DOC file) Topics addressed in songs Kinderen voor Kinderen's songs deal with many different subjects. Some frequently recurring themes are: *Advertising (Snoepverslaving, Hallekiedallekie, De wereld van de STER) *Animals (Met een beesie, Johnny mijn pony, Beestenboel, Miepie, Sluit je aan (about vegetarianism), Honden, Alles van paarden, Een tweedehands jas, Ik wil een krokodil als huisdier, Ik wil een kangoeroe, Domme domme dodo, Witte muizen, Elk dier, Kijk Joris nou, De natuur slaat terug, Ik wil een huisdier) *Antisocial behaviour (Iedereen gaat voor z'n beurt, Allemaal kabaal, Buiten is het erger) *Being in love (Rikkie, Ik ben verliefd, Frisse knul, Verliefdheid is rampzalig, Verliefd op de meester, Strooi kruimels, Roosmarijn, Zusje van mijn zus, Vuur en vlam, Gewoon te gewoon, Alles, Smoorverliefd, Voorlopig niet verliefd, Verliefd op een paard, Zusje van mijn zus, Liefdesverdriet, Tovenaar) *Body dysmorphic disorder (Gewoon te gewoon, Jij bent goed zoals je bent) *Boredom (Zondagmiddag, Sleutelkind, Verkleden, 100 hobby's ''sung by Paul de Leeuw) *Christmas (''Kerstmis, Als de lichtjes doven, De kerstezel, Hé meneer de kerstman, Ben zo benieuwd) *Death (of an animal) (Alleen, Frederieke) *Death (of a person) (Mijn laatste oma, De Lek, Anders dan je denkt, Mijn vader is een ster, Het leven duurt een leven lang, Mama (waar ben je nou?), Opa's laatste feestje) *Disability (En ik, Mijn broertje, LOM-kind, Dement, Ik st-st-stotter, Stuntelkampioen, Twee linkse linkerhanden, Als niemand kijkt, Nare dingen allergie, Later zul je lachen, Klein & groot, Nep, Oma, Dyslectisch, Een doodgewone jongen met ADHD, Rock 'n' rollstoel) *Discrimination (LOM-kind, Gastarbeider, Twee Vaders, Groen) *Divorce (Foto-album, Hij, Vier ouders, Mijlenver, Ik hou van hard, Mama is morgen van mij) *Eating (Kom eet je bi ba boe ba bord nou leeg, Dieet, Moeders wil is wet, Kip patat en appelmoes, Het hete eten, Ik lust alles) *Environmental activism (In de soep, Anti auto-lied, Stop) *Escapism (Hoekje, Ik heb zo waanzinnig gedroomd, Op een onbewoond eiland, Ik ben beroemd, Ik trek me terug op het toilet, Ik ben zo'n kind, De wereld van de STER, Onderweg, Stipjes, Van Nederland tot Broadway, Rauw en primitief, Vandaag ben ik een vliegtuig, De wijde wereld, Gangsterdam, Droomhuis, Een gouden koets, Als een meeuw boven zee) *Forgetfulness (Ik heb het allemaal niet bij me, Ik ben altijd alles kwijt, Help ik weet niet waar m'n schoenen zijn) *Friendship (Dikke vrienden, Joris en Jan (George and John), Wij zijn kwaad, Mijn beste vriend, Ruzie) *Generational conflict (Zeuren, Uitslapen, als de kat van huis is, Naar bed, Treuzeltechniek, Trammelant, Daar ben jij veel te jong voor, Sneu, Hartstikke fout, Vakantie in Italië, Ouders te koop, Vierkante ogen, Hé papa hé mama, Geef die pieper toch een zwieper) *Growing up (Puberteitsballade, Schipperskind, Klein is fijn, Heb jij 't al, Wat ik worden wil, Astronaut, Brugsmurf-blues, Ze hebben het mis, Net als opa, Ik wil nog dit ik wil nog dat, Pretpakket, Volwassen, Tietenlied, Zeer hoog begaafd, Nix) *Holidays: (Lui zijn, Vakantie met de tent, Vakantieliefde, Vakantie in Italië (Italy), Stom hoor, Niet naar Ierland (Ireland), Vandaag even niet, Lekker op vakantie, Vakantie) *Home (Verhuizen, Mijn oude kamer, Hier ben ik dan, Dozen, Sleutels) *Homosexuality / LGBT adoption (Twee Vaders) *Injustice (Als de lichtjes doven, Als ik de baas zou zijn van het journaal) *International Adoption (Vandaag gaan we je halen) *Loneliness (Mijn boom, Kom je strakjes bij me spelen, Annemiek, Onzichtbaar, 2001, Lege plekken in de klas, Poster, Nu het feestje voorbij is) *Money (Geld is overbodig, Ik ben toch zeker Sinterklaas niet, Ouders te koop, Zakgeld (KvK 11), Alles is te koop, Mijn eerste miljoen, Kinderbijslag, Zakgeld (KvK 18), Ik word miljonair) *Moods (Ochtendhumeur, Droeverig gevoel, Wakker met een wijsje, Beetje uit m'n doen) *Music (De drummer, Klassiek, De bombardon, De Vlooienmars, Mijn gitaar, Het is een bongo, De bas, De coolste DJ, Drummen in een Band) *Nostalgia (Schuilplaats, Teddybeer, Het land van vroeger) *Phobias (Bang hoezo bang?, Tandarts, Spinnen, Zwemziek, Monster in de kast) *Shyness (Verlegenheid, Rode wangen) *Superstition (Eén been op de stoep, Lariekoek en apekool) *Taunting and mobbing ('' Beugelbekkie/pestbril, De pest aan pesten, LOM-kind, Rik, De kerstezel, Ha ha ha je vader, Jongen op ballet, Bruin, Bang voor de bal, Pesten is geen spelletje, Ik zeg maar liever niets'') *Tobacco smoking (Roken, De Lek, Stoppen) *War (Als de lichtjes doven, Geen huis meer, Hé meneer de kerstman) Contents of annual albums Former members with notable solo careers (in alphabetical order by last names) Discography Albums Singles References External links *Kinderen voor Kinderen official website *Unofficial fansite and forum *Anthem lyrics in all versions, plus audible MIDI arrangement (liedjesland.com) *Biography and chronology at the Netherlands' National Pop Institute *Expert says KvK sing-along CDs may be behind spread of Gooise r – article in NRC Handelsblad, July 15, 2000 citing Prof. Hans Van de Velde of the Université Libre de Bruxelles Category:1980 Dutch television series debuts Category:1980 television series debuts Category:Children's charities Category:Children's musical groups Category:Choirs of children Category:Dutch children's television series Category:Musical groups from North Holland Category:Musical groups established in 1980 Category:Dutch-language television programming Category:1980s Dutch television series